


Poison

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [12]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Violence, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet goes after Jyunichi after being tipped off by an unknown source.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Poison

"Jyunichi will be at Kanto tonight...this is our chance for revenge."

Our chance.... surely there were more people in this city who held a grudge against the Ronin for one thing or another but who exactly was it that called her earlier? The voice didn't sound familiar but she was never one to turn down a chance for revenge, especially when it came to that motherfucker who murdered Aisha and almost killed Johnny. This whole situation had trap written all over it and Vivi knew that but she couldn't let this opportunity slip.

As she raced across the bridge connecting the northern and southern islands of Stilwater on her red and black Shard, all she could think of was the smug smile that son of a bitch wore back at Aisha's house, she was in such a rush that she didn't even bother to put on her helmet, causing her hair to violently flow behind her like a red veil of fire, she drove between cars, switched lanes and used the sidewalk to bypass larger vehicles in order to reach her destination faster, she had to get there quickly or else her target might not be there anymore. Just then Velvet realized how unprepared she was, she's been so fixated on killing that asshole that she didn't even think about strapping up, all she had on her were the knife she always had on the side of her boot and a Vice 9 with one spare clip, one in the gun and a single round in its chamber, leaving her with 25 shots, it was stupid of her to go fight him like that but there was no time to stock up on guns and ammo, originally tonight this was supposed to be a night out at the bar with Pierce to forget about all this shit for one evening and now it had turned into a hunt, so she had to make do with what she had on her.

Velvet took a sharp left turn after coming off the bridge and whipped through the Red Light District, speeding past hookers and thirsty philanderers, she almost ran over a couple of drunks in front of the Porno Palace, in the distance she could see the Asian themed exterior of Kanto, the building stood out like a sore thumb, east of it was the raunchy red light milieu and west of it the now clean, utopian glass jungle that used to be the Row. As she came closer she didn't see any Ronin vehicles parked outside, if that guy really was here he either was alone or they came in unmarked cars, hitting the brakes to skid to a halt in front of the Japanese restaurant she killed the engine and got off her bike, Vivi retrieved her blade from its holster and hid it up her sleeve as she checked for any guards or signs of a trap, two bouncers in grey suits stood in front of the door, blocking it, once they saw her approach they held out a hand and denied her entrance, "I'm sorry Miss, private dining tonight, only guests with an invitation may enter," she didn't have time to bribe her way past them, "Of course, I do have an invitation right here, would you like to check its authenticity?" she asked sweetly, the man stepped towards her and extended his hand to take her invitation, instead she quickly grabbed his arm with one hand, slipped the blade she'd been hiding into her other one and stabbed him in the throat, killing him before he could even scream, the second bouncer panicked and reached inside his suit but she was already sprinting towards him, turns out he didn't even have a gun under his jacket but merely a walkie-talkie, she slashed at his arm causing him to drop the radio and sliced across his neck, as he tried to yell out in pain only a faint gurgling noise escaped him.

Stepping over the body she went inside the restaurant, the interior was made up of traditional Japanese decor, a lot of wood was used to build this place, paper lamps hung from the ceiling and from downstairs she could hear old fashioned Asian music playing, accompanied by some casual chatter. The layout of the place would be interesing for a gun fight, the inside was made up of multiple levels of balconies that went along the walls and one across the hole in the center that reached down to the bottom floor, there were no guards on the upper levels, only once she peeked over the railing to look down to the lowest level did she see a flood of yellow-clad people, multiple tables with Ronin occupying each one and a few counters that wrapped around a kitchen in the center which also seated more gangmembers, then she saw him, that bald fuck who fataly injured her best friend and killed his girlfriend, she could shoot him from up here but that wouldn't be satisfying enough, she wanted to feel his warm blood run over her hands upon killing him and see the life leave his body, she felt an unimaginable rage when she thought back to the sight of Aisha's corpse and Johnny's condition when they rolled him into the hospital.

She made her way down the stairs, careful not get noticed but the wooden floors made stealth difficult, as she was on the second lowest level she looked down again to properly see how many targets there were and if they carried any weapons but all she could see were the swords they kept on their backs, there must have been around 30 of them, she had 25 bullets and her knife, she could maybe take a sword from one of the bodies and fight with that, it's been a while since she's used one but she figured she'd be fine, way too overconfident she jumped over the railing and landed on the bottom floor with a thud, "Hello there," she said casually as everyone in the room turned towards her, some of the Ronin got up while most just sat there stunned, not knowing how to react. Jyunichi calmly got up from his chair and walked towards her before stopping about 40 feet away from her, he loudly spoke something in Japanese that she couldn't understand but all the Ronin who previously stood up now took a few steps back to make space for the both of them, "You have come to avenge your friend, I respect that," he took another step forward, "However, I can not let you leave these halls alive, Lilith," "Lilith?" she wondered before her eyes widened in realization, "No way-" "Die with some honor," he interrupted her thought with a deep bow before drawing the two swords he carried on his back and striking a pose, "Well shit," she thought, "at least he's honorable enough to fight one-on-one but I can't fight his dual swords with my knife and if I just shoot him all the other Ronin won't stand back anymore and I won't be able to kill all of them quickly enough," she tightly gripped her blade by the handle, "I jumped down here with my ass hanging out and now I'm gonna get fucked," she scolded herself, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a meat cleaver on the kitchen counter not too far from her but there was gangbangers sitting in her way, they wouldn't just let her grab it, would they?

She had to act fast, he was closing in on her menacingly, annoyed at her own stupidity she dashed to the nearest Ronin member, pierced his throat with her knife and pulled the sword from its holster on his back, the moment she had attacked him all the other gang members got up from their chairs as Jyunichi yelled, "This man was not part of our duel, now you shall perish!" with an angry tone, well so much for fighting fair, she sliced up the two Ronin who sat next to the guy she just killed before they could reach for their swords and drew her gun, she let off multiple well aimed shots that pierced the skulls of several wannabe samurais on the other side of the room, she took out nine Ronin with 11 shots so she still had 14 left but there were still more than 20 of them surrounding her, luckily none of them seemed to have any guns or she'd be riddled with bullet holes by now. She held the katana in one hand and her short blade and gun in the other, she held the knife in a way that allowed her to stab someone by hitting them with the butt of the pistol.

A woman charged her with a sword raised over her head, "Amateur", Velvet thought as she horizontally slashed across her attacker's exposed stomach, cutting it open and dropping the girl to the ground where she jerked around in a pool of her own blood until she eventually went quiet, three more made their way towards her and split apart to attack her from multiple sides, she quickly took out the one in front of her with a bullet to the head and waited for either of the other two to make a move, both of them swung for her simultaneously so she ducked and held her own sword upward to stop their blades in their tracks, she then kicked the one to her left in the shin, earning her a painful scream as he went down on his knees, then she stabbed the one to her right in his thigh with her knife, once both of them were on the ground she ran her sword through them before they could get back up. Velvet let the empty clip fall out of her pistol and switched it for her only remaining one, she still had one bullet in the chamber so she was down to her last 13 shots, she had to make those count.

Jyunichi had fallen a bit back incase she tried to shoot him, she let off five more rounds into the Ronin in the back, counting the shots she had left while using her sword for the ones closer to her, four more fell to her bullets, two others tried to rush her head-on, Vivi waited for them to make their move so she could counter them, the first guy attacked low while the other one went for her neck, she held her katana vertically to block the blade aimed for her head and leaped over the lower swing while kneeing him in the face mid-jump to knock him away, she still had swords locked with the remaining one who held his weapon with both hands while she held hers with only one and thus was free to ram her knife below his ribs, causing him to drop his defense and fall to the Boss' ensuing strike, the one she kicked away got back up but swung his weapon like a baseball bat which was easy for Vivi to dodge before impaling him with her sharp steel. 

Velvet sensed a person behind her and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack, surprised that she was able to evade it, the Ronin didn't even notice her turning around to stab his leg and finish him with a blow to the head, she now counted her enemies, there were nine more and Jyunichi while she had eight bullets left, she made her way over to yet another pair of samurai who clumsily tried to block her strikes, it was obvious most of these guys had never used a sword in their lives, she could easily bait them to block by aiming high but swinging low, killing them both within seconds. She was covered in the blood of her enemies at this point, her yellow eyes glowing through her hair that loosely fell in front of her face, at this sight The Ronin closest to her panicked as he threw his sword to the ground and tried to make a run towards the stairs, Velvet would have none of it and decapitated him with one quick move as he ran past her, she still had eight shots left and only seven targets remaining so she could take them all out with her pistol now, she took aim and dispatched them one by one until the last yellow wearing banger fell lifelessly to the ground. 

A single bullet was left in her gun, she smugly smiled at Jyunichi who held his dual swords in front of him as if he was waiting to strike, she just wanted him dead at this point since she was exhausted from fighting all of his goons, "This last one's for you, cock sucker!" she taunted him as she took aim, the Boss had his bald head right in her sights as she pulled the trigger and discharged her final round towards the swordsman, the projectile ripped through the air, heading towards Jyunichi's skull, he readied his sword and with one swift strike -CLINK- sparks emitted from his blade where the bullet had impacted, Vivi's eyes widened in horror while her irises shrank at what she had just witnessed, her arm was shaking as the two halves of the bullet harmlessly bounced off the wooden planks on the floor in front of him, Velvet was trembling, "Impossible, how did he do that, how does he have these reflexes?" she tried to make sense of what she had seen, not even she could dodge or deflect bullets with her senses and speed, she took a slow careful step back but Jyunichi was already charging her, he held his arms behind him to swing with both blades, she threw her empty gun at him in a desperate attempt to stop him but he sliced it in half without slowing his momentum, terrified she grit her teeth and held up her own sword to defend herself, a high-pitched, shrill metallic noise filled the restaurant as she blocked his first swing followed by a blood-curdling scream.

Velvet dropped her sword as she clutched her face with both hands and fell on her knees in agony, she hasn't experienced pain like this in a long time, it didn't feel like a gunshot or regular cut, it burned hotter than the fires of hell, she lowered her hands to look at them, her vision was covered in a veil of red, her hands full of blood and even more was dripping onto her legs and the ground beneath her, some sort of steam was rising from the gash across her cheek as if it had set her flesh on fire, "As I thought, you are a creature of the underworld," Jyunichi concluded as he stood above her, "These swords were forged to slay demons, only a succubus would experience such anguish by its touch," covering her face again her eyes widened at his words, she had to get away from him, these blades were poisoned, she went through her options, he hadn't hit her eye since she could still see, she had dropped her sword which he was standing on now, her gun was sliced in half and she had no ammo left, her knife lay a few feet away where she had dropped it from the shock of him cutting her bullet in half and he still had both of his blades pointed at her. Blood kept running down her face and dripped onto the floor as the wound stung again, she let out another scream followed by a soft whimper, it hurt so badly, she couldn't die like this, she always felt so invincible but right now she just felt helpless. 

Vivi slowly tried to inch away from him, she had to get back on her feet and find a weapon, she needed distance to this guy, he was fast, he knew her secret and likely her weaknesses, this Ronin was definitely a demon hunter and would do everything in his power to destroy her, "It is futile to run," Jyunichi told her as he stepped towards her, he raised one of his swords to strike her down, "Sayonara," he said but gloatingly waited to deliver the finishing blow, that was his mistake, Velvet quickly rammed her heel against his shin as hard as she could and stunned him for a bit as he let out a pained grunt, she kept crawling until she hit a table behind her which she used to pull herself back up, she took its tablecloth and wrapped it around the open wound to try and stop the bleeding, a couple of feet to her right lay a slain Ronin soldier, she clumsily made her way over to his body and picked up his katana.

Vivi had to come up with a plan on how to defeat him, Jyunichi was already back on his feet, he can easily overpower her with his two swords just like last time, she could try and get another blade from a fallen Ronin but she wasn't experienced with dual wielding them, she needed something else to get the edge on him, she looked around and her eyes landed on the tipped over chair the Ronin had sat on, she picked it up and threw the wooden chair at her adversary which he easily cut to pieces before it could hit him, figures that a guy who could slice a bullet could do the same with a chair. Velvet saw an opening in his attack however, before he swung at the chair he lifted his arms up high above his head, leaving his lower body exposed, so if she could distract him like that again she might be able to use that to her advantage. She remembered what she had seen before their fight started, she stumbled across the room towards the kitchen counter while Jyunichi followed her slowly, "Bastard thinks he's won already, there it is!" the Boss thought to herself as she spotted what she was looking for and picked up another chair, she was getting dizzy from the blood loss and tried had to focus, she couldn't allow herself to make any mistakes now or else she'd meet her end here, her face burned again, making her flinch, she had to get that shit out of her system, she waited for him to come around the table between them and be straight ahead of her before she launched it at him, Jyunichi lifted his arms up again to strike and as soon as he did so Velvet reached for the counter behind her to pick up the meat cleaver she had noticed earlier, she aimed for his leg and threw it as hard as she could, she watched it spin through the air and eventually impact with his thigh, embedding itself in his flesh, he was able to block the chair but screamed in pain when the cleaver dug into his leg, her distraction worked, he had let go of one of his swords and was now down on one knee as he tried to pull the kitchen tool out of his body, Velvet swung for him but he managed to quickly block it with his remaining sword, this time she used both hands while he blocked with only one while the other was clutching the blade in his leg, she applied more force as their blades were crossed, she had to finish him before he managed to pull out the cleaver and struck her with it, his face was full of despair, he wasn't as confident anymore, she kicked him in the ribs to weaken his defense but he only grunted and still held strong, so she kicked him again, and again, and again until he finally lowered his guard, allowing her to cut straight through his arm.

He yelled out in agony as his lower arm fell to the ground next to him, he reached for his gaping wound but Vivi wasn't done with him, she wound up another swing and severed his remaining hand earning her another pained scream, she kicked him over and stood above his crippled body, Velvet let go of her sword and resorted to punching him in his stupid face repeatedly for a while before leaning back up to get a good look at his broken visage, she picked up his swords and pinned down his legs with them, making him cry out loud, since he was a demon hunter she figured she'd unveil her true form to him, she revealed her fangs, claws and tail, she yanked the cleaver out of his thigh, getting another grunt in response, she was just getting started.

About half an hour later she exited the restaurant covered in blood, both her own and from the humans she had slain, the tablecloth she had wrapped around the left side of her face was soaked and red, she held one of Junyichi's swords in each hand, they were specifically made to destroy demons and she was worried that he'd known about the underworld and suspected her as a demon, "This is fucked up," she weakly uttered to herself, "I wonder if any other Ronin know about this," HQ was the closest crib but she decided to go to her little private apartment instead, she couldn't be seen like this and had to take a good look at the wound once she got back, those swords were poisonous for her, she had to make sure there was no lasting effects from the cut. Today reminded her that she isn't as immortal as she liked to think, a valuable lesson which she almost paid with her life.


End file.
